The Good, The Bad, and The Funny
by BigBlackDog13
Summary: my second fanfic! basicly, the marauders and thier friends in thier 7th year. includes drama, love, lots of laughs, and well, VOLDIE! a twist is in thier somewhere, and it's up to the fairly hormonal teens to figure it out. remmember to R&R!


disclaimer: whatever you recognize, isn't mine, whatever you don't is obviously mine

A/N: hello again. this is officially my second fanfic! (invisible crowd goes wild) this is the first chapter, obviously, an it's preety short. remember to R&R after you read. pleez R&R! even if you hated it, revoiew so that i can make it better! so... you liked it, review. you didn't like it, review anyway

-Life without danger is a waste of oxygen-

* * *

The day was bright. The people were rushing past, trying to make it onto the train before it left the station. A bird just ran into a pillar and with a splat, dropped to the floor in a heap of feathers. (A/N: that got your attention, huh! Well, anyway…)

A girl, about 5'9", moved silently through the crowd. Her long, highlighted, brown hair hung loose past her waist. Rosie Castelli's honey colored eyes had sighted the target. A tall male, maybe 6'1", with black shoulder-length hair, that was very coveted by it's owner. (three guesses who.) Sirius Black, notorious playboy and troublemaker at Hogwarts, was talking with his best friend, James Potter: 6'2", untidy black hair and hazel eyes, Sirius' partner in crime and second biggest playboy. Rosie walked closer to them until she could hear what they were saying.

"Whoa, no way! You got a ! what was the occa- what the F---!"

Rosie had quickly run up behind Sirius and jumped him, covering his eyes with her hands. " guess who?" she said in a very seductive tone.

James started to chuckle until a petite redhead jumped him and covered his eyes. "Hey there sexy." Lily Evans purred into his eye in a tone equal to Rosie's.

"Lily." Whined James " I missed you a lot since the last time I saw you 10 days ago but it feels like I've got a ton of bricks on my back."

Lily jumped down from his back and playfully slapped his very muscular arm. James growled seductively and pulled her into a long kiss. Meanwhile…

"Sandra."

"No."

"Tiffany

"No."

"Alice

"Not Alice."

"Oh, well then this must be… Gabriella!"

"Who in Merlin's name is Gabriella! Look, here's a clue: Your favorite person."

"Lily!"

"No! your OTHER favorite person"

"Why didn't you say that before. Rosie!"

"Finally!"

Rosie jumped off his back and gave Sirius a crushing hug. "I missed you! How was --oh, come on! We get them together two weeks before the school term starts-" exclaimed Sirius.

"--and already they're making out in public and should seriously consider GETTING A ROOM!" finished Rosie loudly.

James and Lily had apparently not gotten the message.

"So, how was your summer" Sirius asked Rosie.

"It was ok. I could finally use magic outside of school so my mom and I went and…" she broke off but quickly caught herself "did stuff."

Sirius noticed her hesitation but decided not to mention it. "cool."

"How was yours?" asked Rosie

"Well, if you take out the part where Remus came over to James house and we did..." Sirius also hesitated. He was about to spill Remus' 'furry little problem' as James put it but he stopped just in time, " you know, stuff."

"Awesome." Said Rosie. But she couldn't help but think that there was something he wasn't telling her. She put it to the back of her mind.

James and Lily had finally unstuck each other and were trying to suppress their laughter. Remus was approaching, just as Rosie and Lily had done, from behind Sirius and Rosie, as was his girlfriend, Diana. Sneaking up from behind them, they finally got close enough for an ambush. They both counted softly to three and launched. What they weren't expecting was that both Rosie and Sirius, simultaneously, slid out of the way grinning, causing Remus and Diana to smack into each other. By now, neither Lily nor James had managed to keep in their laughter and were making somewhat incoherent statements

"That --so---" James tried to finish his sentence but burst out laughing harder than before.

"Hilarious!" finished Lily, her green eyes gushing out tears of laughter.

"Gets them every time." Rosie and Sirius said in unison. They looked at each other and burst out laughing.

"Haha. Very funny. You just love to make a fool out of me" Said Diana, brushing her dirty blond hair out of her green eyes.

"Well it's not my fault you always try and try again to trip me up but never really manage to." Said Rosie as she reached out her hand and helped her up.

"Vatever." Said Diana, faking a Transelvanian-ish accent both she and Rosie frequently used to joke around with each other. They hugged and gave each other a kiss on the cheek. Although they may fight and pick on each other constantly, they were family.

Sirius helped Remus up also. "why do you always cause me sooo mush pain?"

"because you are no match for my cat-like reflexes!" replied Sirius going into a cat-stance and kicking out his leg with a loud "hai-ya!"

"Sirius, never again."

"Your just jealous." Sirius said

"Of what, exactly?" asked Lily sarcastically

"My extreme sexyness!" Sirius said, flipping his hair flamboyantly.

"Ignore the fag!" James yelled loudly, causing a group of first years to jump and run towards the train.

"I love it when they jump like that." Said Rosie evilly.

"Your so mean." said Diana.

"Maybe, but you have to admit-" Rosie made to punch a passing fourth year boy but purposely missing, causing the boy to fall back in fear, "-it's funny when they fall on their asses."

"Rosie, stop being mean to the little ones." Said Lily in a calm tone.

Rosie, James, and Sirius cracked up laughing. Remus simply cracked a grin but it was obvious that he knew what the other three were laughing about.

"Ok, that was weird." Said Diana, watching Rosie, James, and Sirius laugh uncontrollably.

"It happened this summer. There's this muggle family that lives down the street from James and Rosie and they have a little girl of about two. There was this party, for the adults, and the little girl managed to get a bottle of t beer from one of the tables and smashed it on the patio." at this James, Rosie, and Sirius subdued their laughter in order to listen the story and Remus continued "the dad was the first to get there and all he said was 'GeeGee, you don't do that. Promise Daddy you wont do that?' and the little girl nodded obviously but then her mom came near them and she gave the little girl a really big pinch on the thigh and started yelling at her husband in Spanish." At this the three started laughing again.

Lily, Diana, and Remus just rolled their eyes and made their way onto the train.

* * *

"How the hell are we supposed to wreak havoc on the little midgets with only a jar of self-enlarging toad spawn and a --- is that a rubber band?" Sirius finished in astonishment.

"What? It was on sale for a knut and the label said '101 Different Uses'" said James

"Use number one," said Rosie, taking the rubber band from James' hand and using the piece of paper she had folded about a minute earlier, made a decent taquito (a makeshift slingshot that hurts way more that you can know) and launched it at Diana's arm. "A taquito, oh, sorry Diana, just proving a point." Rosie added, patting Diana's arm in apology.

"Whatever." She said and continued to look out the window.

"Besides," continued Rosie as if nothing had happened, "That Zonko's stuff is so last year."

James and Sirius were distraught. You never insult Zonko's, like ever. "And what, in Merlin's name, makes you say that!" said Sirius angrily.

"Oh, nothing." Said Rosie dismislively, turning back to her latest book, "The Outsiders" by S.E. Hinton. Remus started to eye it.

"Do you have another copy of that?" he finally asked

"No, butI have another book by her. Rosie pulled out a copy of "That was Then, This is Now" also by S.E.Hinton.

"Thanks" said remus and quickly turned to the first page and started reading.

James looked like he had just eaten something sour. "Oh, come on! You cant just leave us hanging like that."

"Fine, I'll let you both in on it." Rosie opened her messenger bag and pulled out a large metal ring with various key chains attached to it. She searched through them, finally settling on a small, silver briefcase like the ones you see on all the mafia movies and unhooked it from the ring. She tapped it with her wand and it swelled to a life-sized version of the original key chain.

"Go on, take it." She urged James and Sirius, who were giving her uncertain looks, "It's not going to turn into a niffler or anything." She added mockingly remembering James' experience from the year before. Lets just say, he wasn't walking the same way for at least a week.

James set his jaw and took the briefcase from Rosie and settled it on his lap. Looking at Sirius who nodded for him to open it, James unlatched the clasp. He opened it slowly and almost fainted at what he saw.

* * *

A/N: soooooooooooooo, how was it? remember, that little box at the bottom left of your screen isn't there for pretty! 


End file.
